


It Suits Me

by WanderingAlice



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, Tumblr Prompts, another post I couldn't resist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 03:26:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5650840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WanderingAlice/pseuds/WanderingAlice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn says he has a boyfriend to turn down a guy. The next day, the guy confronts Poe about being Finn's boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Suits Me

**Author's Note:**

> Another tumblr prompt I couldn't resist. (Inspired by [this post](http://tmblr.co/Ze1c7n1-L86l2))  
> You can find my on Tumblr as [ WanderingAliceWrites.](wanderingalicewrites.tumblr.com)

“So, uh,” the guy bites his lip, looking Finn up and down with a predatory sort of smile. “Want to get out of here?”

That’s when it hits him. This guy isn’t being _friendly_. He’s hitting on him. And while he’s nice, and attractive, he isn’t Poe. And Finn doesn’t want anyone who isn’t Poe. He can feel the blush working it’s way up his face as he stares, gape-mouthed at the guy. He doesn’t know what to say, how to get out of this situation. So he says the first thing that comes to mind.

“I- uh, sorry. Sorry, I have a boyfriend already.”

“Oh.” The guy sighs and his face falls, and Finn feels bad, but not bad enough to take it back. “Right. I get it. That’s fine. Sorry.” He walks away. 

* * *

The next day, Finn sits next to Poe for lunch in the mess hall. It’s what they do every day, and Finn wouldn’t miss it for the world. Poe says something, and it makes him laugh. As he’s looking back towards his friend, his eyes scan the crowd and see the guy from last night. He’s watching Finn and Poe, with a look in his eyes that Finn doesn’t want to understand. 

“So,” he says, resting his palms on the table in front of Poe. “This your boyfriend?”

Finn can’t even say anything before he continues. “Look,” he says, face a few inches from Poe’s. “This man is amazing, and I’m gonna respect him and not try anything else right now. But you should know. If you break his heart, if you don’t treat him well, I’m gonna be right here, waiting. Because he’s worth it.” He then nods at Finn and walks away.

Finn can’t even look at Poe. He fixes his eyes on his food, and hopes the awkward silence will just go away.

“Soooo,” Poe drawls, and Finn can’t help it, his eyes are drawn to Poe’s like a moth to a flame. But there’s a smile on his face, and his arm reaches out and pulls Finn closer. “Boyfriend, huh?”

“I, um, well, he was…” Finn doesn’t know what to make of this, or how to respond. “Last night, we were at that thing in the pilot barracks, and-” He’s aware he’s babbling, but coherency is hard with Poe _right there_. He wouldn’t even have to move to kiss him, just tilt his head a little to the right. 

“It’s fine,” Poe says. “I like it. It suits me.”


End file.
